Talk:Shiden Kai (343 Air Group) 301st Fighter Squadron/@comment-31475087-20180315105159
The Naval Academy's top ace, Naoshi Kanno was born on 13 October 1921 in Miyagi Prefecture. Upon graduation from Etajima academy in class of 70 in December 1941, he entered flight training and became a fighter pilot in September 1943. Kanno first taste of combat came in April 1944 when he was sent to Micronesia as a division officer for the original 343rd AG, remaining with the unit until it was disband on July 10 due to combat losses. He was next transferred to the 306th Squadron of the 201st AG, where he gained considerable fame for his combat prowess. One of his much-admired tactics saw him fearlessly attacking B-24s, sent to bomb Yap Island from head-on - while still perfecting his technique, Kanno rammed a Liberator and damaged it, but still managed to survive. His squadron claimed over 60 aircraft destroyed around Yap in July, for which it received a unit citation. In October 1944 the kamikazee corps was formed in the Philippines, and it was widely believed that Lt Kanno would be given the honour of leading it. However, command went to Lt Yukio Seki (another Naval Academy graduate), for Kanno was in Japan procuring aircraft for his unit at the time. When the 343rd AG was reorganised for the second time, Kanno was given command of the 301st Squadron. The unit was now equipped with the Shiden-Kai ('George') Fighters, which were Japan's answer to the Hellcat. In their baptism of fire over Japan, the 343rd intercepted carrier aircraft attacking targets in Kure Harbour on 19 March 1945, the 301st initially engaging F4Us of VMF-123 north of Kure Naval Base, before various divisions became seperated as the morning combat raged on. After a wild dogfight off the eastern coast of Shikoku Island, Lt Kanno reassembled his men to resume the hunt. Within minutes a pair of VBF-10 F4Us, flown by Lt Robert 'Windy' Hill and Ens Roy D Erickson, encountered the 'Georges' from astern, The former pilot squeezing off a burst at the leader who was flying straight and level. Lt Kanno's fighter burst into flames, and the pilot baled out close enough for Erickson to see his astonished face, and his brand new brown flightsuit! Lt Kanno landed roughly in a farm field not far from Matsuyama Castle, suffering burns to his face and hands. An elderly farmer, mistaking him for American advanced on the pilot with a pitchfork. although he soon backed off upon hearing curses aimed at him in Japanese! Quickly appropriating a bicycle, Kannno pedalled furiosly back to base. On 1 August 1945, whilst leading his men against B-24s over Yaku Island, one of his 20 mm cannons blew up due to a mechanical defect, leaving a large hole in his wing. He experienced difficulties in controlling his aircraft and his wingman, WO Mitsuo Hori, offered to stay with him. Kanno kept pointing at the bombers, and when Hori insisted on flying escort, Kanno glared at him and gestured again. The wingman reluctantly left and Kanno was never seen again. Lt. Naoshi Kanno was elevated two ranks to commander and received a posthumous commendation. His bulldog tenacity, whiled admired by his CO, Capt Genda, worried his subordinates, with some of his men even consider him reckless and overrated. Indeed, of the four squadrons within 343rd, Kanno's 301st suffered the heaviest casualties. According to the Naval All Units Proclamation No 214, Kanno had destroyed or damaged 30 enemy aircraft in his combat tour of the Carolines and the Philippines. Additionaly, it stated that he received another 18 victories while serving with the 343rd, including two B-24s downed on his last missions.